


Быть собой

by RunBertRun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romanticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunBertRun/pseuds/RunBertRun
Summary: По заявке с однострочников: Баки пытается влиться в совместный быт, ухаживать за Стивом, возможно, даже завели собаку. У Баки плохо получается, Стив комфортит, помогает. Не юмор и не стёб.





	

Стив находит его на крыше. Баки сидит, перекинув одну ногу через парапет и, щурясь от солнца, смотрит на улицу внизу. Он расслаблен и погружен в свои мысли и, кажется, не замечает, что больше не один. Таким он может быть только наедине с собой или Стивом, с другими он всегда начеку, даже если кажется, что это не так. Растянувшись на спине у него между ног, валяется бродячий кот и тарахтит, как трактор, когда Баки поглаживает тощее брюхо.

Стиву этот кот напоминает самого Баки: он еще довольно молод, насколько может догадываться Стив, но судя по ободранным ушам и старым шрамам на морде, уже побывал во многих переделках, его шкура не лоснится как у домашних котов, она жесткая и пыльная, с колтунами под лапами. Обычно такие коты шныряют в подворотнях и сразу же удирают, стоит показаться человеку. Они не доверяют, шугаются, шипят и скалятся, если тянешь к ним руку. Но не этот. Может, он помнит жизнь в доме с любящими хозяевами, а может хочет узнать каково это жить в таком доме?

Баки помнит и хочет снова узнать. Он доверяет Стиву, как этот кот доверяет ему. И старается изо всех сил влиться в новый мир: следит за новостями, осваивает современные гаджеты, пытается быть дружелюбным с соседями и даже перестает прятать нож под подушку каждую ночь (и да, он привыкает спать на подушке). Стив бы радовался за него, если бы все не происходило так тревожно быстро. Баки будто ломает что-то в себе, каждый раз пытаясь казаться кем-то, кем не является. Ему неуютно в новом мире, он не уверен в том, что делает. Кому понравится так себя чувствовать? А если это чувство преследует постоянно? Стиву все это слишком хорошо знакомо.

Когда эта неуверенность зашкаливает, Баки сбегает, как этот кот, и хорошо, если всего лишь на крышу.

Стив некоторое время любуется его силуэтом в обволакивающих лучах заходящего солнца, затем подходит ближе, опираясь на парапет. Кот моментально изворачивается, настороженно смотрит и пригибается, когда Стив тянет руку, чтобы потрепать его за ухом.

— Плохой день? — спрашивает он.

— У меня не получается, — отзывается Баки, не глядя на него.

Его голос звучит тихо и так надломленно, что у Стива сжимается сердце.

— Это все не для меня. Может, когда-то и было, но не теперь. Этот мир, он… сумасшедший. Я не могу быть, как все эти люди.

— Тебе и не нужно, Бак. Просто будь собой.

Баки смотрит на него со смесью иронии и скептицизма.

— Если я буду собой, твои друзья первыми упрячут меня в ту плавучую тюрьму.

— Ты знаешь, что это не так.

Баки отрешенно дергает плечом и смотрит на окрашенные в апельсиновый цвет облака над городом. Он выглядит таким молодым сейчас, почти таким же, как когда уходил на войну.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но иногда мне хочется вернуться в криокамеру.

Стиву кажется, что ему хорошенько дали под дых: воздуха внезапно не хватает, а глаза становятся влажными. Он медленно выдыхает, пережидая, когда эмоции схлынут, и собирается с мыслями.

В иных ситуациях им редко нужны слова, чтобы понять друг друга, но не сейчас, когда Баки в очередной раз отгораживается от него непроницаемой стеной своего прошлого. Стив чувствует, что должен подобрать правильные слова, чтобы достучаться до этого упрямца, разбить чертову стену.

— Баки Барнс, которого я знаю, никогда не бежал от проблем.

— Это меня и убило в конце концов, — грустно ухмыляется Баки. И в этой ухмылке больше его, чем когда бы то ни было.

— Это привело тебя сюда, сделало тебя тем, кто ты есть, — возражает Стив. — И ты совсем не обязан ломать себя в угоду обществу. Только не после того, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Ты так торопишься влиться в этот мир, стать, как все, что рискуешь, едва обретя, потерять себя самого — Баки Барнса, парня из Бруклина, прошедшего войну, плен и, наконец, вернувшегося после стольких лет домой. И как бы все кругом ни изменилось, у тебя все еще есть место, где тебя любят, и ждут, и принимают таким, какой ты есть вопреки всему. Так что просто… — Стив вдруг вспоминает, что посоветовала ему самому Наташа, когда он столкнулся с похожей ситуацией. — Просто расслабься и не старайся кому-то угодить. Особенно мне, Бак. Я люблю тебя и без всей этой шелухи. И ты знаешь это.

Он замолкает, и некоторое время на крыше царит тишина, нарушаемая только мурчанием кота да отдаленным шумом с улицы внизу. Баки сидит, низко опустив голову, его лицо закрывают волосы, он прерывисто дышит, и Стив, подтягиваясь на руках, садится позади него, обнимает поперек груди, привлекая к себе. Под его руками Баки немного расслабляется, вздыхает, проглатывая ком в горле, и откидывает голову.

— Пойдем домой, — говорит Стив, — закажем китайской еды и посмотрим тот фильм, который Сэм советовал.

— Про машину-убийцу из будущего? — хрипло уточняет Баки, и в голосе слышится привычная ирония.

Стив утыкается носом ему в плечо, пряча улыбку. Кажется, стена дала трещину.

— Или можем посмотреть про мальчика-волшебника. Клинт говорит, что его детям очень нравится.

— Китайская еда и фильм для детей субботним вечером. Окей, Роджерс, принимается. Отдадим последнюю дань моей несостоявшейся нормальности.

— Ты абсолютно нормален, Бак.

— Только ты так думаешь.

— Тебя интересует еще чье-то мнение?

Баки фыркает и несмело улыбается. Они спрыгивают с парапета, и кот, мгновенно пробудившись, обгоняет их, высоко задрав хвост, трется о дверной косяк и первым забегает в квартиру. 

Этим вечером что-то неуловимо меняется. Стив хочет думать, что Баки понял его, поверил ему, а на следующее утро, просыпаясь от манящего запаха кофе и тихой возни на кухне, Стив замечает под соседней подушкой припрятанный армейский нож и не может сдержать улыбки. Он уверен, однажды от проклятой стены останутся одни воспоминания.


End file.
